Compounds of similar structure have been described as oxytocin receptor antagonists in WO 94/07496.
The invention was based on the object of providing compounds with which it is possible to prevent and treat dyslipidemia, disorders of the cardiovascular system and atherosclerotic disorders. It was particularly intended that the compounds be suitable for the prevention and treatment of lower HDL levels (HDL means high density lipoproteins).